


Ringleader

by AplusIsRoman



Series: Children of the Dark AUs [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Conditioning, Dick Grayson is Marionette, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, Enjoy!, Everything Will Be Explained, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Misleading, Murder, Murder Family, No editing we die like mne, Objectification, Off-screen abuse, Parent-Child Relationship, Series Preview, Series Trailer, Sneak Peek, Teasers & Trailers, Villains, backstories will be established later, harley quinn au, this is just... to lure you into the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AplusIsRoman/pseuds/AplusIsRoman
Summary: A short sneak-peek at the new universe in my Children of the Dark series!Dick wants a quiet night in with his family. It's been so long since Papa's been home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Harleen Quinzel, Dick Grayson & Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Children of the Dark AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Ringleader

Dick stomped, hard, and could feel the bone crunch under his feet. His grin stayed firm, and laughter filled his ears, mingling amongst the screams. 

“Forgive me if I’m a bit possessive of my dolls,” a hand landed on Dick’s shoulder, and Dick felt a giggle instinctively bubble up within him. “I’m a family man, you know! Can’t have you  _ damaging the merchandise. _ ” 

“Aw, Puddin’!” Another hand, this one taking the baseball bat from Dick’s hand and cradling it within a simple white glove. “Couldn’t ask for a better man, right?”

“You’re the best, Papa!” Dick craned his head to face his Papa. Mama’s head rested on Papa’s shoulder. If one were to take away the blood and the screaming man they were all standing on, they would look like a wonderful circus family. Dick’s heart ached at the thought. Mama squeezed his hand once, and Dick’s smile became only fiercer. 

Papa didn’t like sad dolls. 

Papa pointed his gun at the man’s head and pulled the trigger. Some of the brain matter got onto Dick’s shoes. 

“Can we have a family night, Papa?” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Papa looked doubtful, stepping off the corpse to collect his things. 

“Oh, Puddin’, our kiddo’s been so good, and you were in Arkham so long this time!” Mama let go of Papa, moving to hug Dick from behind. “Besides, how can you say no to this cute little face?”

Dick beamed his brightest, and Mama rested her chin on his head - he was tall enough for her to do that easily, now - and fluttered her eyelashes. Papa sighed, dramatic as they all were. 

“I suppose you were very good while I was gone. Fine, we’ll get pizza and a movie, hm? How does that sound, my little dolls?” 

Dick’s heart pounded. “Thank you Papa! I love you, you’re the best, Papa!”

Papa chuckled and patted Dick on the back. Mama leaned in to give Papa a sloppy kiss that Dick teasingly stuck his tongue out at. 

“Gross, cooties!” Dick gagged. Mama pulled away from Papa and laughed, extending her arms out to Dick and making exaggerated kissing noises. Dick squealed and ran in the other direction, but Mama flipped in front of him and caught him, giving him gross wet cheek-kisses while Dick yelped and cried for mercy. Papa laughed in the background, and Dick smiled. 

“Come along now, Harley,” Papa called. “We want to finish that movie before Marionette’s bedtime!”

Mama pulled away, taking Dick’s hand once more and pulling him towards the exit. Blood sloshed in pools under their feet. 

Yes, a perfect circus family. Two acrobats and a ringleader. A clown, a harlequin, and a puppet.

A man and his dolls. 


End file.
